Principal Office
The Principal Office is a system's central operating center. It houses the System Operating Core, the Core Control Chamber, and the cities Archives. Systems cannot survive without the Principal Office. Mainframe Mainframe's Principal Office sits in the center of Mainframe surrounded by the cities six sectors of Baudway Sector, Kits Sector, Floating Point Park, Beverly Hills, Wall Street, and Giedi Prime. All six sectors share a small boarder with the Principal Office and have access to two of the building's six bridges. At the top of the Principal Office is the Sub-Sphere. It is the main access to the Core Control Chamber and contains the Portal Generator inside it. The Sphere is easily replaced if destroyed. (Bad Bob) Phong runs the city from within the Principal Office and is the only permanent resident of the building. Super Computer The Super Computer's Principal Office consists of a large golden colored tower and twelve surrounding subsystems, connected by bridges in a clock-like arrangement. Prime Guardian Turbo runs the system from within the Principal Office. When the virus Daemon infected the Super Computer she took the Principal Office as her headquarters where she would plan the invasion of the entire Net. She set up her throne room inside the Clock Speed Room, and posted several Guardian Sentries around the throne room. Twin City The Twin City Principal Office had similar architecture to Mainframe's Principal Office, and similarly it housed the central operating center for the city. Unlike the Mainframe counterpart, there was no Sub-Sphere visible atop the Twin City's Principal Office. It is unknown who the Keeper of the Core for the Twin City was, it is possible that it was Phong, but no one has been seen leading more than one city. The Twin City and it's Principal Office were destroyed during an experiment by Welman Matrix to link to the Net. Damaged System The Damaged System's Principal Office is cube shaped, matching the square edges of its city. The building has a Sub-Cube floating above it, and is the only known Principal Office with a sub-sphere besides Mainframe. The system leader is a very old binome named Wise One, being all that's left of the command system. He works in the system's operating center within the Principal Office, where there is a table with a display of the entire city on it. Since Wise One has difficulty getting around, he would use large hydraulic arm to lift him around the room to do his work. The Damaged System and it's Principal Office have been so devastated by damage from Game Cubes and a Praying Mantis Virus that it would take only one more lost Game and the system would crash. Most of the other buildings in the city are collapsing ruins. The Principal Office has large holes in its roof, but is still mostly intact despite it's dingy appearance. (Icons) Spectral System The Spectral System Principal Office is a massive sky scraper that dwarfs all the other buildings in the city. The control chamber for the Principal Office is located in a small yellow structure at the top of the building. Inside there are several control panels along the walls and a central table that projects a holographic display of the system. (Where No Sprite Has Gone Before) Megaframe Megaframe is the name given to Mainframe by Megabyte when he gained control of the system. When Hexadecimal overloaded the firewall and destroyed Silicon Tor, Megabyte took his remaining ABCs and attacked the Principal Office. He easily defeated Mainframe's leaders and took control of the city, renaming it Megaframe. However, it was a hollow victory for the Core Control Chamber was badly damaged during this siege, the virals could only conquer a ruin. However, many of the Principal Office systems were still online, such as the portal generator inside the Sub-Sphere. Satellite System The Satellite System's Principal Office is shaped like a giant Satellite Dish, identical to the other buildings in the system. The Satellite System cannot survive without the Principal Office. There is no information on who is the system leader, as only one inhabitant of the Satellite System has ever been seen, a binome. This System gained Net access sometime before the Net War. Matrix and AndrAIa entered the system while chasing a Guardian Ship. They shot the ship down just outside of the systems Principal Office. The Guardian pilot survived the crash and ran inside to the systems Central Operating Core. Matrix and AndrAIa tried to talk to her and get her to come away from the Core Energy, but she became scared and jumped into the Core energy. The pilot dissolved in the energy and the seed remained floating inside the Core energy. When Daemon spread her infection the seed exploded and infected the entire Satellite system. (Cross Nodes) Category:Principal Office